


The second I locked eyes with you (I was done for)

by landeskogs



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Smut, Swearing, for like three seconds, this is so gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/landeskogs/pseuds/landeskogs
Summary: “So it’s not ok,” Jamie fizzes.“No! I have a friend who’s very gay, actually.”A friend? Really Tyler?“Um, ok?” Jamie quirks an eyebrow.Tyler throws his hands over his face.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you know anyone who's in this complete WORK OF FICTION, please do us all a favor and close the tab. 
> 
> Now, I don't believe that this is confusing. Then again I wrote it so who am I to talk. 
> 
> Any typos are mine and mine only.

Four o’clock on a Tuesday was officially the worst time to find out you’re love with someone. 

They just finished a game, both teams battling hard, the Stars ultimately coming out on top. The team didn’t go for drinks, they were too tired. Tyler just wanted to have a peaceful night in with his dogs and maybe a warm bath. Of course, like always, Jamie Benn had to meddle his way into his plans and alter them completely. 

I’ll come over, he said. We could go over the lines, he said. 

Which was how Tyler Seguin ended up on his couch, jaw agape after Jamie just confirmed to him that he was gay. 

“Hello? Tyler?”

“Sorry, what?”

“You good? You zoned out for a good ten minutes there,” Jamie says. 

“Fine,” Tyler lies. 

“You’re not – you’re ok with this, right?”

“Uh,” Tyler starts, not really having any words come to his brain. 

Jamie looks two seconds away from snapping. 

“It’s great! Wonderful,” he answers, wincing at how genuine it doesn’t sound. 

“So it’s not ok,” Jamie fizzes. 

“No! I have a friend who’s very gay, actually.”

A friend? Really Tyler?

“Um, ok?” Jamie quirks an eyebrow. 

Tyler throws his hands over his face. 

“Sorry dude. Didn’t mean to steal your thunder.”

“Segs,” Jamie whines. 

Tyler glanced up at him. 

“I’m sorry to throw this upon you.”

“No!” Tyler yells, wincing when Jamie flinches. 

“I mean, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it.”

“You sure?” Jamie pouts. 

“As sure as I’ll ever be,” Tyler smirks, not quite reaching his expression, but Jamie doesn’t seem to notice. 

“Ook,” he replies. “Get some rest Segs. Big game tomorrow.”

“Sir yes sir. Will do, oh captain my captain,” he salutes, standing tall. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey Chubbs,” Jordie chirps. “What brings you to Montreal on this fine Thursday afternoon?”

“Not the time Jordie,” Jamie pushes past him into his house. 

“What’s wrong?” Jordie says, sensing that not all was right. 

“I have the biggest crush on Segs,” Jamie bites the bullet. 

“No shit,” Jordie answers back. 

“What?!”

“You’re not exactly subtle,” Jordie shrugs. “You act more like a married couple than Sharpy does, and he’s married.”

Jamie glares at him from where he’s sitting. His phone starts buzzing. 

“Hello?”

“Oh captain my captain, we have a situation here,” Tyler says through the phone. 

“What?”

“Heiks got in a little trouble here. Gonna need backup. He took a puck to the face.”

“Okay, be right over.” Jamie sighs. 

“Thanks, Jameson!” Tyler squeaks and hangs up. 

Jordie waggles his eyebrows from where he’s sitting. Jamie flips him off and leaves. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Klinger, I actually swear,” Tyler shouts. 

“What? You don’t enjoy a good face wash?” John asks innocently, then returns his gloved hand to Tyler’s face. 

“Okay okay,” Tyler swats at his glove. “I gotta talk to you. Privately.”

Once they’re in the corner of the rink, John says, “Is this about your man crush on the captain?”

“What?” Tyler yells. More quietly, he adds, “How did you know?”

John actually has the audacity to laugh. 

“We’ve been betting on when you’d figure it out. Did you two finally fuck each other?”

“Jesus fuck- no! He doesn’t even like me back!”

“You’re a dumb one, Segs,” John chirps and skates away. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyler lets himself in Jamie’s house with his spare key. Jamie’s in the kitchen with Jordie, which, what, why’s Jordie here. He’s not one to judge though, and Jamie probably just wanted him to visit. 

He tries his best not to listen, he really does, but it’s hard when the person you love is talking. 

“-he’s never going to like me back, Jordie,” he hears Jamie say. 

“Don’t say that, Chubbs, he-“

“No!” Jamie yells. Tyler’s never heard Jamie yell. “He’s probably a homophobic asshole. That’s what he came off as when I told him I was gay! Tyler’s face was unrecognizable. He’s going to shoot me down and go pick up girls or something. Or get drunk. It’s all he seems to do these days.”

Apparently, Tyler’s become visible, because Jordie points right at him and runs. 

Jamie turns around and his face goes soft. 

“Ty, let me explain-“ 

“No, all that’s true, right? I’m a homophobic asshole who does nothing but gets drunk, right? And I fuck girls for fun?” He shoots back, crossing his arms.

“No, I-“

“News flash, Jamie,” he raises his voice. “I’m gay. Do you know how many people shot me down because of it in Boston? Hell, even my first year here I was beaten because of it. So don’t go around calling people homophobes when you don’t even know them.”

“I-“

“Do you need proof, Jamie? Cause fuck you, I can give you proof!”

Tyler walks square up to Jamie, glares at him, and kisses him on the lips. It’s not nice, by any means. 

When he pulls back, Jamie’s expression is unreadable. 

“What the fuck?” 

“Is that enough proof for you?” Tyler fumes. “Another news flash, dickhead, I like you too, but you crossed a line, and I’m not willing to forgive you just yet.” 

“Good,” Jamie whispers. “I don’t want you to yet.” 

“Okay then.”  
The silence that follows is uncomfortable to the point where Tyler feels like jumping out the window. 

“I can’t be mad at you forever,” he concludes softly. “I just want you to like, date me and shit. I didn’t realize it before.” 

“I’ve been wanting to kiss you since the All Star Game,” Jamie confessed. 

“The All Star Game?” Tyler squawks. “The 2012 All Star Game?” 

“The one, the only.” 

“Fuck me,” Tyler slaps a hand over his forehead. 

“That can be arranged.” 

Tyler’s jaw drops. He looks up at Jamie, who has a sly grin overtaking his goatee. 

“Jameson!” he giggles. “I didn’t expect that from you.” 

“Well what can I say,” Jamie laughs. “I’m one very tall glass of water.”

Tyler’s never been so in love with someone. 

“Me neither.” 

Apparently he said that out loud. 

He looked at Jamie’s big doe eyes and was done for. He surged up and kissed him. He didn’t pull away this time. He stayed there and took it all in: Jamie’s lips were really soft and tasted like cotton candy. He was for sure going to have beard burn. The heat of Jamie’s hand on his neck sent shivers down his spine. 

Yeah, he could get used to this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought I was done with this fic but I guess not so here we are

At some point during the next few weeks a scale had tipped, because at this point Tyler and Jamie are sex addicts.

Every bathroom at a bar, every extra hotel room, even in an alley in Brooklyn – it was getting bad.

Which is why they really should have anticipated someone to find out sooner rather than later.

They’re both making out in Tyler’s bathroom and it’s getting to the part where Jamie’s very needy, and the door clicks and a scream sounds out.

“What the _fuck!”_

Tyler jumps and hits his nose on the underside of Jamie’s chin, letting out a hiss.

“Miro? What are you doing here?” Jamie stutters, smoothing out his shirt.

“We had a team bonding session, but uh, I can take a rain check if you want,” Miro cringes.

“No, we should probably talk about this,” Tyler facepalms. “Uh, so Jamie and I are dating, and we have been for a few weeks now, I guess?”

Miro still looks shellshocked, but he nods.

“So uh, I’m gay and Jamie’s gay,” he concludes matter-of-factly.

“O-kay,” Miro says. “Does anyone else know?”

“My brother does,” Jamie responds, “but nobody on the team yet.”

“Don’t worry though,” Tyler intervenes. “We have plans to tell the team.”

Miro nods, a small smirk overtaking his face.

“The chirps I can come up with, oh boy,” he says, and Tyler groans.

“I’ll take the rain check,” he stammers and shoves his hips into Jamie, who tries to conceal his groan with a cough.

“Uh huh,” Miro laughs. “That’s my cue. Next time, lock the door.”

With that, Miro leaves and Tyler turns to Jamie.

“Fuck, you’re dirty, you know that?” Jamie says slyly..

“You like it,” Tyler smirks and rolls his hips forward.

This time, Jamie’s groan is probably audible to the entire neighborhood.  
“Clearly I was mistaken,” Tyler speaks, his voice low. “I think you love it, especially since I’m in control.”

Jamie’s eyes darken as he grabs Tyler by the waist and flips them over, the control reversed.

“We’ll see about that.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write smut but I’m not good at it, I guess? Maybe in the next few chapters there’ll be some :))
> 
> I want to do where Jamie and Tyler come out to the whole team, so expect more :p


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I was just wondering how we’re gonna tell the team,” Jamie responds. “I mean, Miro already knows. I think he’s seen too much. He’s just a rook.”
> 
> “Miro may be scarred,” Tyler muses. “As for the rest of the team, they already speculate so much. We should just let them figure it out themselves. Maybe mess around with them a little.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you know someone in this fic, turn back now. that’s embarrassing. 
> 
> smut. enter at your own risk.

Tyler is not one to shy away from his kinks – he loves them with his whole self. He most certainly loves this one:

Jamie, who’s manhandling him every which way he pleases, pushing all the right buttons to get Tyler just on this side of crazed.

“Fuck, dude, you’re gonna kill me,” Tyler groans when Jamie takes to sucking a pretty generous mark on his collarbone.

“That’s the plan, isn’t it?” Jamie’s breath ghosts across his chest, sending shivers through the both of them.

“Dude, I’ve been hard since, like, yesterday,” Tyler huffs. “Get a move on.”

He tries to make Jamie shimmy out of his pants, but Jamie grabs his wrists and pins them above his head. Another thing he loves – Jamie’s so much bigger, and Tyler feels safe underneath all that fluff.

“No touching,” he says smugly, basking in Tyler’s gaze.

Tyler whines, this little thing that he knows will get Jamie going. Jamie growls, makes quick work at stripping off his pants, and crawls back up to leave a searing kiss on his lips. Tyler’s hips start to buck, enticing groans from the both of them.

“Fuck, don’t stop,” Jamie groans, brown eyes dark. “I love it when you get like this. So needy.”

“Only for you,” Tyler whines, gasping when he rubs himself just the right way.

“Fuck, ‘m close,” Tyler whispers, squeezing his eyes shut.

Jamie takes control then, weaving a hand between them and grasping them both. Tyler gasps at the sensation, thriving in Jamie’s big hands that seem to work magic on him.

He sees stars when he comes, flopping back into the bed with a shout. Jamie finishes on his chest, flopping next to him.

“Jesus,” Tyler mutters, turning it into a six-syllable word. “I’m gonna die here.”

Jamie chuckles and goes to the bathroom to get a washcloth, gently rubbing him clean and pushing the blankets up.

  
***

Jamie wakes up to the smell of bacon and maple syrup, with the slightest bit of sunlight peeking through the window.

The trot downstairs is followed by three happy dogs, all jumping and giving him a smooch.

“What’s all this?”

“No! You’re supposed to be in bed, I was gonna surprise you,” Tyler whines.

“I can go back to bed,” Jamie laughs, “but that kinda defeats the point.”

“Yeah yeah,” Tyler mopes. “Here.”

Jamie gratefully takes the plate of eggs and scarfs it down, humming thoughtfully.

“What’s going on in that big brain of yours, Jameson?” Tyler teases, poking him with his fork.

“I was just wondering how we’re gonna tell the team,” Jamie responds. “I mean, Miro already knows. I think he’s seen too much. He’s just a rook.”

“Miro may be scarred,” Tyler muses. “As for the rest of the team, they already speculate so much. We should just let them figure it out themselves. Maybe mess around with them a little.”

“Mess around how?” Jamie quips, leaning over the table. “I’m intrigued.”

“Well, we’re, like, the most tactile people ever, so we could dial it up to eleven just to freak them out about it. Or, we could refer to the rooks as our kids. That’ll stir up something.”

“You play dirty,” Jamie admires.

“You love it,” Tyler shoots back, giggling.

“S’pose I do,” Jamie smiles, running a hand through his hair.

“Okay Captain, we’re gonna be late to practice. You can stare plenty later. We’ve got a job to do,” Tyler declares, standing up. He gives a half-hearted salute and saunters into the bathroom.

Jamie’s heart flutters when he leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy jesus i finally added another really short chapter. it’s been like 6 months. 
> 
> comments fuel the writer!


End file.
